


Случайная встреча

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 04 AU, Timey-Wimey, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Доктор всегда знает, как найти Джека





	Случайная встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chance Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644297) by [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin). 



> Перевод выполнен на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Doctor WhAU 20108

Джек, конечно, никогда не скажет этого вслух, но у Доктора сверхъестественная способность находить его именно тогда, когда это больше всего нужно.

Интересно, как он это делает? Джек просто сидит на скамье в парке, разглядывая сухие листья на асфальте. Внезапно — хотя теперь Джек уже почти ожидает этого — ниоткуда возникают знакомые белые кеды и с удовольствием наступают на хрустящие листья.

— Добрый вечер, Джек, — радостно говорит Доктор. Тот поднимает взгляд на знакомое неизменное лицо. Взгляд карих глаз теплый и дружелюбный, как всегда, но сегодня он почему-то еще и светлее. А может Джеку просто так кажется.

Доктор садится рядом, легкий ветер ерошит его волосы.

Джек ничего не говорит, просто любуется. Наконец открывает рот. Ему кажется, что он не говорил очень давно.

— What's up, Doc?

— Ой, только не надо, — закатывает глаза Доктор. — Это старо как мир.

Джек молча улыбается.

— Но если тебя это веселит, — соглашается Доктор, — можешь продолжать. Надеюсь, ты осознаешь, что это позволено только тебе? Я такими привилегиями не разбрасываюсь.

— Ну, а серьезно — как дела, Доктор? Чем занимался?

— А, как обычно. — Доктор склоняет голову на бок. — Побывал на Сплу, поразвлекся на Королевском Фестивале. Тебе бы понравился Королевский Фестиваль, может быть мы?..

Джек качает головой.

— Не в этот раз, Доктор. Думаю, мне нужно немного побыть одному.

Доктор кивает.

— Хорошо. Просто... если ты когда-нибудь поймешь, что хочешь куда-то отправиться, дай мне знать.

Джек согласно ворчит, хоть и не представляет, как бы он мог это сделать. Не то чтоб номер Доктора был в телефонной книге.

— Похоже, тут всегда зима. — Доктор откидывается на спинку скамьи. — Что не так с зимой, Джек?

Тот пожимает плечами.

— Это же ты появляешься когда вздумаешь без предупреждения. Я-то всегда здесь.

Доктор осторожно кладет ладонь на локоть Джека. Тот вздрагивает. Доктор не спрашивает, что случилось, ему не надо спрашивать.

— Я подумываю свалить отсюда, — вдруг говорит Джек. — Перебраться куда-нибудь.

— Неплохо, — легко соглашается Доктор. — Смена обстановки может пойти на пользу.

— Ты не будешь знать, где найти меня.

— Нет, буду, — спокойно говорит Доктор. — Я всегда буду знать, где тебя найти.

* * *

Они сидят так еще час, пока Джек не уходит, извинившись. Может быть, Торчвуд уже не тот, что раньше, но Джек Харкнесс всегда будет работать, всегда будет стремиться заслужить одобрение Доктора. Доктор смотрит, как серая шинель исчезает в вечернем мраке, затем встает и потягивается.

ТАРДИС ждет там же, где он ее оставил, и человек рядом с ней все тот же. Тот же, каким был, когда Доктор оставил его здесь, тот же, каким был, когда поднялся со скамьи пять минут назад.

— Ну, как я? — спрашивает Джек.

— А ты не помнишь? — Доктор открывает дверь ТАРДИС и ее ласковый гул приветствует их.

— Оно все перемешалось. Человеческий мозг не приспособлен хранить так много воспоминаний, как твой, к примеру.

— Но от тебя все равно есть толк, — Доктор подходит ближе и целует Джека, довольно улыбаясь, когда тот отвечает на поцелуй. — Куда теперь?

— Ты осознаешь, что это читерство? — Джек скрещивает руки на груди.

— И все же это сработало. Ты сдался.

Джек ухмыляется и помогает Доктору снять плащ. 

— На следующий раз ты был без него. И тебе придется сменить галстук. Мы отправляемся на Сплу.


End file.
